A friend in need
by lathol6361
Summary: After bucky barnes aka the Winter Soldier left after saving Steve life he ran away roaming until he came to Beach City and meets Steven. Can this boy help bucky remember who he is and being his memories back?


**Hi everyone and this is my second fanfiction I made. but its an alternative where Rose quartz had a daughter named Rosie Quartz half human and gem and this started off on her birthday that she convinced the Crystal gems to train her. She has no offical age, and has the ability to manipulate age and appearnce. if your wondering the characters are still the same but expect rosie and connie. Let's get started.**

 ** _"_** **Rosie's Birthday"**

It was a bright and peaceful morning, as the sun rays shined over the temple of the Crystal gems. Inside the house in front of the temple, slept a young girl by the name of Roise Universe that has has the same appearance like her mother's. The Sun rays beamed right through the windows onto the girl's face, a sign of a very special day for one of the young Crystal Gem. The rays brightness on her eyes caused Roise to turn over in her head. At the same time moment a certain purple gem poked the sleeping girl in the nose.

"Hey...hey Steven! Psst...are you awake?"

Roise's eyes began to open and strected as she yawn from her sleep.

"Huh? Wha...oh amethyst? What are you doing here?"

"Ohh..nothing, I was just thinking if you wanna come outside and hang out on the beach!"

"Hmmm...gee, well that's sounds great, amethyst. But it's still early and I'm tired from staying up playong video games. You can go if want, I'll just little but more and join you later."

The purple gem looked at Rosie in disappointment.

"Jeez, you're down today girl! Come on! Maybe some fun will wake that sleepy brain of yours!"

Rosie only responeded with soft snoring noises.

"That's a shame, Rosie. Here I was coming to get you out of bed. And now you're here snoozing away. Oh well...I'll just enjoy my stash of cookie cats on the beach by myself!"

Steven mumbled in his bed. "Stash...Cookie...CAATS!" The girl shot up like bullet when she heard about cookie cats.

"Cookie Cats! You got a stash of Cookie Cats with you and you didn't tell me!"

"Well, actually...it's that stash we put in the fridge for you a while ago."

Rosie remembered that time. "Oh yeah! They stopped selling those at the Big Donut. And now the last one belong to me." Rosie stood on her bedand looked over to amethyst.

"Wait! You, Pearl and Garnet promised that only I could eat them! You even saud you weren't interested in eatting them!" The gem smirked.

"Yeah well, I got hungry and thought to myself maybe I should eat them all. Can't let food like that be wasted!"

"You were planning on eating them all!" Rosie panicked.

"Well...I was gonna share it with you but since you're bit of a sleepyhead this morning. I might just eat them myself." Rosie jumped out bed.

"Amethyst! No! They're my cookie cats! They're like my children! I won't let you take them!"

The gem turned back to Rosie.

"Hey...relax, Rosie! Now that you're out of bed, we can eat them together!" Rosie smiled in relief.

Amethyst however, gave a slight before shapeshifting into a cat.

"That's if you can got the beach before me! Race ya, Rosie!" The purple cat then dashed down the steps leading to Rosie's bed.

"Hey, that's not fair! Oh! If could shapeshift into a rocket I could beat her in no time!" The young girl now ran down from her bed and dashed right through the front door, wearing only her pyjamas.

Rosie quickly raced down from the balcony of her house, and down he stairs and ran down the pathway leading to the beach.

"Oh...man! Where is she? Amethyst has probably eaten them all by now! Ohh! Maybe she's nearby!"

Rosie raced around and made her way down to the bottom of the cliffside next to the temple. She didn't get far, when suddenly she heard a quick thud behind her and her vision suddenly disappeared.

"Ahh! What! Help! I've gone blind! No wait, someone's covering my eyes! Amethyst! Someone, help me!"

"Hey! Hey! Shhh...calm down, Rosie. It's me, Garnet."

The fusion gem was behind Rosie and covered Rosie's eyes with her hands.

"Oh hey, Garnet! At first I thought I was blind, and then I thought somebody was trying to kidnap me!"

Don't worry Rosie. No one is kidnapping you, no one will, especially on my watch."

"Ok cool, but why do you have your hands on my eyes? Did I stumble upon some secret sppoky gem business and you don't want me to see it?"

"No...but instead a big surprise, just for you, Rosie."

"Oh! Let me guess, you caught Amethyst and stopped her eating my Cookie Cats!"

"Umm...no, Rosie."

"Ahh...oh! Dad went out and himself a new van!"

"Well...I think a new van for Greg would be nice. But sorry, that ain't it either."

"Let me think, umm...well...you have been singing and rapping a bit to yourself recently. Oh, I got it! You're starting a career as a rapper and you just dropped your first album!" Garnet had a blank on her face.

"Rosie, I do like to sing and rap, but I only see it as a hobby or something to do if I just want to chill. But hosently, I have no intention of having a music career."

"And besides, we Crystal Gems always have to be on the lookout for anything that might pose a threat to the Earth. We can't just waste our time on Human careers and jobs."

Rosie began thinking again. "Ok! One last guess, ummm... let me see, oh! I got it! This has to be it!"

"What do you have in mind, Rosie?"

"The surprise is...that...you found Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot!"

The fusion frowned. "Absolutely not! What made you think of such a thing, Rosie?!"

"I don't know...it's just that...it's been awhile since that incident with spaceship and I thought you guys had finally found those three already."

Look, Rosie I know you're concerned about Lapis. But she did the right thing, keeping that monster and Jasper by keeping them at the bottom of the ocean. We would have been killed if she didn't do that."

"Yeah, I know but...the only reason she did that was for me. It's my fault she's trapped down there with Jasper being malachite." Rosie said with gulit and sorrow.

"Don't worry about it Rosie. Lapis made her choice and went with it. As for Peridot, we still haven't found her location. We've had some leads, but nothing good enough that could lead us to her."

Garnet continued leading Rosie towards her intended location whil still covering her eyes. "Ok, I give up. Am I being punished or grounded for something? If I did, then I'm sorry, Garnet."

And then the two came to a stop.

"Rosie...why should I punish you? Especially on a wonderful such as this one?"

"Wonderful day...? Oh my gosh!" Rosie said when she remembered what day it was. At the same moment, Garnet moved her hands from the young girl's eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSIE!"

Rosie stared in shock at the sight in front of her.

A banner with the words that say 'Happy Birthday, Rosie!' was placed on the beach.

Just next to it was a long table with chairs lined up for all the guests. The table was filled with plates, cutlery, foods, and all other kinds of desserts. In the middle of the long table was a large birthday cake, custom-made just for Rosie, with a little chocolate model of herself on top of the cake. And all around the table were Rosie's friends and family. People at the table included Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, Conner, Sadie, Lars, Buck, Sour Cream, Jenny and Peedee.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot my birthday! Oh well, but I can't believe you guys did this just for me!"

Pearl walked up to Rosie. "Well of course, Rosie. We wouldn't never forget about your special day...even thoight we had to keep a big poster about it in out rooms just so we wouldn't forget. I mean, we Crystal Gems are always busy, so we need to be remined everyday of when your birthday is!"

Amethyst walked up to Rosie and Pearl. "Well I remembered it easily! Pearl only knew because I reminded her!" Amethyst smirked.

"Amethyst!" Pearl said in annoyance and embrassment.

Rosie looked at the purple gem. "Hey, wait a minute! Amethyst! Where are my Cookie Cats! You didn't eat them, did you?!" Rosie began to panic.

"Oh relax, Rosie. I only said that so you can come out of the house. And besides I never had any Cookie Cat anyway." Amethyst confessed.

"Oh, so...where are the cookie cats?" She asked.

Pearl leaned down and put her left hand on one of Rosie's shoulders.

"There are no more cookie cats, Rosie, In fact, you already ate them all!"

"But...I thought I had some left!"

"You couldn't remember because you actually ate a lot them one night. And because of that you got sick and were in the toilet for quite a while."

"Yeah! I mean you were making weird noises and sounds in there! And you were like barfing ans stuff!"

"Amethyst! Please! I do not want to be reminded of that night, thank you." Pearl said with a face of nervousness.

"Oh...okay. Well...the Cookie Cats were fun while they lasted! But I'm just happy that the three of you took the time to make this party for me."

"Thanks Pearl! Thanks Amethyst! Oh! And thank you, Gar..."

However, when Rosie turned around the tall Gem was no longer there. And instead he came face only to Ruby and Sapphire.

"Happy Birthday, Rosie!" Ruby and Sapphire said with joy.

Rosie stared at the separated Gems couple for a few seconds. "Ahh...what? Oh...um, no way! Who are you two? I mean...it's not like I know you two are. And it's not like you have anything to do with Garnet. I mean, am I right or what?!" Rosie sweated, trying to make it sound like she had no idea that Garnet was a Fusion Gem.

"What...are you talking about?" Ruby stared at Rosie.

Sapphire walked up to the girl. "Rosie, it's alright. You don't have to pretend that you're unaware. You already know about the two of us being Garnet."

Rosie sighed. "I know, Sapphire. But you, Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst wanted to reveal this to me on my birthday. And I wanted to make it look like I was surprised."

"It doesn't matter, Rosie. Besides, you were probably going to find out about it anyway."

"Ruby walked up to the group. "Garnet wanted this for you, Rosie. If that is what she wanted, then we will defuse for you, even on your birthday. Ruby said with her arms crossed.

"Hmm...your right. Thanks Ruby, thanks Sapphire. I appreciate you two doing this just for me! Also...enjoy the party! Oh, and the both are welcome to fuse back at any time, ok!"

The red and blue gems both smiled at the young girl.

After Rosie changed her clothes, the party was underay as the groups of people were chatting away or having fun. Pearl, Amethyst, Sadie, and Jenny were playing beach vollyball. Sour cream was playing music on his DJ machine, while Lars and Peedee watched him drop some mad beats. Buck was having some guitar lessons with Rosie's fahter near the van. And Rosie, Conner, Ruby, and Sapphire were sitting near the shoreline. Conner asked the two Gems a question.

"So...the two of you fused together to become Garnet." Ruby and Sapphire nodded.

"But the both you have been fused for thousands of years. How does it feel for you two to be fused together for so long?"

"Well...at first it was scary. I remembered when it happened the first time, I panicked and kept wondering where Sapphire was. And seeing myself in the new body, it was just mind-blowing. And then I remembered hearing hearing Sapphire's voice, it calmed me down and it was then that I truely felt as one with her, and since then, we've been in perfect synch as one ever since. Until that jerk, Jasper ripped us apart."

"My love for Ruby, as well as Ruby's love for me are the reason why we stayed fused for so long. When two gems have a strong and love relationship, only then can they create a perfect fusion. Understanding and having a strong bond with another individual can make a fusion last longer as well as make them stronger."

Rosie wondered about Lapis and Jasper's fusion.

"Back then...on his beach, I remember when Lapis and Jasper fused. I think its name was Malachite. And the form it look was so strange, it had like 2 arms, with 4 of them being used as legs. And the fusion itself looked unstable and grotesque, is that what happens when two gems can't get along in a fusion?"

Sapphire nodded at Ruby fact. "Absolutely, a fusion that has two or more gems that can't cooperate or work together in harmony cannot last long or work effectively as a fusion. It's possible that if Lapis and Jasper had fused in a more calm and balance state, then their form would have been more stable and maybe less grotesque."

"Sapphire, if I may ask, but who is Jasper? I know about Lapis, but is this another gem we're talking about?" Conner asked.

"Jasper is an enemy from the Homeworld of the gems. She, along with Peridot attacked this place with their Gem Warship. Jasper defeated us, by defusing Garnet with some sort of Gem weapon and then she too us Gems as prisoners on their ship."

"I swear if I see that orange jerk again, I'm goona punch her in the face and kick her butt straight back to Homeworld!" Ruby said with rage as she rasied her fist in the air. Rosie got nervous as Sapphire told the story to Conner. The blue noticed Rosie being uncomfortable. "Rosie, if you me to stop speacking you can ask me."

"Oh no no its ok. Keep going."

"Alright, as I was saying, Jasper had us her ship. However, Rosie somehow managed to bypass the cell walls and freed both moth me and Ruby."

But then Rosie put her hand up. "That reminds me, I walked through that force field like it was nothing. But when Ruby touched it, her havd deformed out of shape."

"Yeah, what gives? That field hurt me, but Rosie can walk through it like it was nothing!"

"Well obviously because Rosie is a Human/Gem hybrid. The field couldn't harm Rosie because unlike other gems, her body is organic and not a projection like the rest of us."

"Anyway, Rosie rescued Pearl and Amethyst. The 3 of them then took on Peridot, but she managed to flee in an escaped pod. Me and Ruby fused back into Garnet, we then defeated Jasper in combat, before the ship crash landed bakc on Earth."

Conner put his hands to his mouth. "Oh my gosh, how did you survive!"

Ruby pointed to Rosie. "Well, Rosie of course! Without her and her bubble shield, that ship would have crushed us!"

Conner turned to the girl in shock. "Rosie...you did all that?"

"Well, then things get desperate, I'll do everything to protect my friends." Rosie shrugged. At that moment Peedee and the Cool kids trio walked up to them.

"Yo, Rosie mad party. Also, your Dad's pretty slick on the guitar. My guitar skills are getting better every day man."

"Playing my beats on the beach is radical. The calm setting of the ocean just makes my sounds flow better you know?"

"Thanks for the party, Rosie! Playing beach vollyball with Pearl and Amethyst was awesome!"

"Um...gee...thanks guys, I'm glad you all had a great time. Hey Peedee, where's Ronaldo and your dad?"

"Well, dad is busy running the store. And Ronaldo is busy doing some weird, top secret undercover stuff that he doesn't want anyone to know. I swear, my brother thinks he's on to something, but he's always making himself look like an idiot!"

"Well...that's Ronaldo being himself."

Lars and Sadie then turned up. "Thanks for the party, Rosie! We hope you had a wonderful birthday!"

"Thanks guys!"

Sadie then nudged Lars.

"Ugh...ok whatever Sadie."

Lars pulled out a box from behind his back that had 12 donuts inside. "Hap...happy brithday, Rosie."

"Awww, thanks Sadie and Lars!"

Sadie pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Also, here's a 6 months coupon that will give you 30-50% off on products at the Big Donut. Happy birthday, Rosie!" Rosie took the coupon with stars in her eyes and whispered. "This is the greatest day of my life."

Conner turned to Sapphire. "Oh, I just want to ask. Um...this may sound odd, but you said Gems can fuse. However, Rosie and I managed to fuse together once. But I'm Human, so how is that possible?"

"Well...gem fields or destabilisers ahve no effect no Roise because she's human. So I think, maybe because of her human side, he was able to fuse with you and possibility another human. Even though gems can't fuse with oragnic beings. So in other words, you and Rosie perhaps created the first ever Human Fusion. You and Rosie should be proud of that." Sapphire smiled.

Rosie and Conner looked to each other and smiled. Before giving each other a high five.

* * *

The party finally wrapped up and everyone began to go their separate ways. Rosie and Conner were saying their goodbyes on the beach. "Thanks for party, Rosie. I enjoy times like these!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"But Rosie, after hearing what Sapphire told me, I can't help but feel that I'm going to lose you!"

"Oh, don't worry Conner! I'm a Crystal Gem!"

"Rosie...I know you're strong, but even I know you have limits. You're a gem...but you're also a human as well!"

Conner grabbed Rosie's hands and held them together. "Just promise me that you will be safe. You my first best friend, and I can't stand to see you die!" Tears began to form on Conner's eyes. Rosie frowned for a second before smiling again. "Conner, don't you worry about me. I know I'm Human, but I also know I'm a Gem. I've got Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl backing me up. We...are the Crystal Gems, and I know...deep down...we'll always save the day and we'll always find a way!"

Conner smiled and hugged Rosie. "I know you will, because I believe in you!" After the conversation the two were about to say goodbye. However, Rosie asked Conner how he would get home. He then told him that Buck, Sour cream and Jenny would give her a ride back to her parents house. The two friends then waved goodbye.

* * *

Rosie, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl were making their way back to the house.

"Um...Pearl?"

"Yes? What is it Rosie?"

"Can I go and see my dad for a moment?"

"Oh...of course, Rosie. Go right ahead."

The Gems made their way into the house while Rosie went up to her dad's van.

"Oh hey, Rosie! Happy Birthday! My little rose!"

"Dad! I'm getting older! You don't have to call me little anymore!"

"Oh...well...Happy Birthday! My rose!"

"Thanks Dad, so...you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I gotta go check up the car wash and maybe do some tune ups on my van. I know Pearl fixed it, but I've been getting the feeling of buying a new one lately."

"Um...okay, yeah but I was thinking of that too. Anyway, I wanted to ask...did you get me a present, Dad?"

"Well, of course I did Rosie! I do have a gift for you...but its not my gift. It's a gift from your mother."

Rosie's face froze at the moment of her mother. Greg opened up the passenger door of his van and grabbed a box from the seat. "Your mother wanted me to give you this when you're older. Go ahead, open it up." Rosie opened the box to find a silver necklace woth a pink locket shaped like a rose. Rosie put the necklace on. "Wow...Mom gave this to me?" Rosie said with teary eyes. "Yeah, she also told me it has some magical properties, but I'm not sure how it wor..." A flash of pink colored light opened up the locket, revealing a picture of a smiling Rose Quartz inside. "Mom" A small hologram then appeared above the locket. It was a holgram of Rose. "Happy Birthday, Rosie...my daughter. I'm so sorry I can't be there with you. But know this, no matter what you do. I will always be there for you. Remember, believe in the Crystal Gems, believe in your friends, and most importantly believe in yourself. Because you're a Human being and you are extraordinary. I love you, Rosie!"

The hologram Rose then vanished. Rosie looked to the locket as she cried. "I will, Mum. I will." Greg was in tears as well. "Thank you, Rose. Thank you for loving this planet. I will always love you." he said crying but was smiling.

* * *

Rosie and her father waved goodbye as the van drove off and Rosie made her way back to the house. As Rosie was inside she saw Pearl and Amethyst sitting on the couch with a reformed Garnet. Rosie walked up to the Gems. "Welcome back, Garnet."

"Yep! It's good to be me again! Happy Birthday, Rosie. I hope you enjoyed spending time with Ruby and Sapphire."

"I sure did!"

Pearl nticed the necklace on Rosie's neck. "Say Rosie, where did you get that necklace?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, I got it from Dad, he told me it's from Mom." By this the Crystal Gems looked at Rosie in shock." Amethyst walked up to Rosie. "Wow! That necklace belonged to Rose?"

"Yeah, Dad said it had some magic in it or something. And there's a picture of Mom inside." When Rosie opened the locket, the hologram Rose appeared again. "Rose!" The Crystal Gems said in shock. "My fellow Crystal Gems, I apologise for not being with you during this time. But I want you to know, that giving birth to Rosie was my greatest achievement, and I'm so happy that she has been rasied by the 3 of you." The 3 gems blushed at that comment. "Rosie is still a growing girl. Right now she still needs you, and I know that she believes in you, just as much as you believe in her. Always remember...when Rosie is with you, I'm always with you. Together...we are the Crystal Gems, protectors of this beautiful planet called Earth." The Gems eyes eyes began to tear up, especially Pearl's. "We'll always protect what you loved...Rose." The hologram Rose paused for a few seconds. "Also...about greg, I know the 3 of you hold some resentment towards him for my passing. But please try to remember, without him, Rosie would not be here with you. Greg is her father, and he is just as important to Rosie as the 3 of you as well. Don't put the blame on him, giving birth to Rosie was my choice, and it is a choice that I have no regrets for." The gems looked down a bit in guilt. "Take care of yourselves, as well as Rosie. And remember to always believe in each other...always." Then Rose hologram vanished. The 3 gems wiped their tears away from their eyes. And had a new look of confidence.

Garnet looked to Pearl and Amethyst. "Alright you guys, you heard what Rose has said. We need to get stronger, for her and Rosie!" Pearl nodded. "Of course, and she's right. Greg is Rosie's father, he has as much importance in Rosie's life as the 3 of us do. We need to be more open to him, not just to Greg, but to all the others people in Rosie's life as well." Am


End file.
